convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Giorno Giovanna
Giorno Giovanna, born Haruno Shiobana, is a major character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He made his debut in The Time Crisis. Canon Giorno is a protagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, particularly from Part 5: Vento Aureo. The son of Dio Brando, who died before Giorno could even remember, Giorno was born to a Japanese woman under the name "Haruno Shiobana," before his mother remarried to an Italian man and was renamed to Giorno Giovanna. After moving to Italy where he grew up, Giorno was inspired by a wise gangster in his youth, and decided to grow up to become a "gang-star." At age 15, he joined the gang Passione, consisting of individuals with bizarre powers known as Stands, and led a revolt against their boss, a man named Diavolo, who possessed an extraordinarily strong Stand that only could have been defeated with the power of a mystical object known as the Arrow. From there, Giorno has since become the new leader of Passione. Pre-Convergence Three years after the events of Vento Aureo, Giorno had been operating without incident as the leader of the powerful Passione gang, based primarily in Naples, Italy. One day, Giorno receives a mysterious, threatening letter, signatured by his confidant Guido Mista, speaking of his theft of the powerful Arrow, though in reality, Giorno had deduced that the letter was not written by him. However, before he could figure out the true author of the letter, he and Mista were suddenly transported into a Murder Game, possibly a direct result of the letter. The phenomena also caused his Stand, Gold Experience Requiem, to revert back into its original form, Gold Experience. Plot Involvement The Time Crisis Giorno was a prominent and notable figure in the event. He initially allied himself with Dio Brando, whom he'd recognized to be his father from a photograph he had taken by his mother, hoping to get to know his father for who he is. However, he is quickly appalled by his father's callous and evil personality, enabled partially by another individual Giorno accompanied known as Selene, and rejects DIO as his father. After DIO's untimely death at the hands of the Traitors, Giorno proceeds to ally himself with a number of other participants, such as Dorian Pavus, James Howlett, Danielle Cage, Shichika Yasuri, and Seisa Mikagura, befriending them despite the short amount of time they'd spent together, on top of his friend from his home world, Guido Mista. A Certain Golden Requiem Immediately after returning home, Giorno is ambushed by Diavolo, who had broken free of the time loop he had been trapped in, later revealed with help from Dio Brando and Othinus. As Diavolo gains the upper hand and comes close to killing Giorno, the gang leader is saved by Ollerus, accompanied by Fiamma of the Right and Touma Kamijou, who manages to ward Diavolo off and cause him to beat a hasty retreat. From there, the trio explain to Giorno the state of the multiverse and his connection to it, namely the ambition of his father Dio Brando and Othinus to destroy or rewrite it, and the possibility that they may be after his specific Arrow, believing that it holds special properties due to being transported through different worlds during the events of The Time Crisis. Agreeing to help the trio, Giorno is recruited to their cause, and from there, the team move on to recruit Jotaro Kujo as well, believing that he would prove to be a useful ally as well. A Certain Bizarre Encounter Giorno appears as part of the group to recruit Jolyne Cujoh (and inadvertently, Ermes Costello) alongside Fiamma of the Right, Ollerus, Jotaro Kujo, Touma Kamijou, and Leivinia Birdway, notably giving an impassioned speech to Jolyne regarding their shared origins and how it is their destiny to fight against DIO and his influence. Epilogue(s) The Time Crisis After the end of the event, Giorno bids farewell to his allies and returns to his home world, presumably along with Mista as well. It is presumed that after this, he begins an investigation of who was behind the mysterious letter sent to him in the beginning. His full epilogue can be viewed here. Character Relationships * Dio Brando - The overarching antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure who appeared in The Time Crisis. ''Giorno is one of many sons DIO conceived during his escapades with women as a vampire, though DIO had been killed by Jotaro Kujo in canon before Giorno could ever meet him. In the Convergence Series, when they finally do meet, Giorno is put off by DIO's evil personality, contrasting with his own moral code, and informally rejects him as his father. It is unknown if this incarnation of DIO is directly the father of the Giorno seen in the Convergence Series. * ''Guido Mista - A supporting character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically from Part 5: Vento Aureo, who appeared in The Time Crisis. Mista is one of Giorno's most trusted advisers within Passione, having been allies for three years now at this point. * Shichika Yasuri - The protagonist of Katanagatari who also appeared in The Time Crisis. Giorno's relationship with Shichika can be summed up essentially the same way as with Seisa and Dorian, as Giorno possessed a serious mien like the others that played off with Shichika's own, naive-at-times personality well enough. * Seisa Mikagura - A major character from Mikagura School Suite who also appeared in The Time Crisis. The two of them acted as close allies and partners during the Murder Game, along with Shichika as well, among others. * Diavolo - A major antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically from Part 5: Vento Aureo, who appears in A Certain Golden Requiem. Diavolo served as the greatest enemy for Giorno during his rise through the gang Passione, eventually using the power of the Arrow to gain a new, evolved Stand and defeat Diavolo, sending him into an endless time loop where he is destined to die over and over again. However, after three years, Diavolo is freed by Dio Brando and Othinus, harboring a deep grudge against Giorno not only for the time loop but also for overtaking his own gang. * Pannacotta Fugo - A supporting character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically from Part 5: Vento Aureo, who appears in A Certain Golden Requiem. Fugo is a trusted member of Passione, and thus serves under Giorno. The two of them had known each other for three years, and though Fugo had taken a leave from the gang, unwilling to help Giorno and others take on Diavolo out of fear, he has since come back into the gang. * Jotaro Kujo - A major character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure who made his debut in Shadow Over Gotham. In the beginning of Vento Aureo, Jotaro is seen trying to track down Giorno because of his connection to DIO, but ultimately fails. Giorno, having been aware of the man, and aware of his adventure that killed DIO years before, decides to enlist his help as of A Certain Golden Requiem in the fight against DIO and Othinus. Gallery GE.png|Giorno's original Stand, Gold Experience, as seen in The Time Crisis. GER.png|Giorno's evolved Stand, Gold Experience Requiem. Trivia * Giorno has gone by many different names in his life, such as his birth name Haruno Shiobana, and his nickname "GioGio," pronounced "JoJo." * "Giorno" is the Italian word for "day." * The evolved form of his Stand, Gold Experience Requiem, was originally slated to make an appearance in the climax of The Time Crisis, but this never came to pass. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Time Crisis Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:Right Hand of the Magic God